Servant Of My Idol
by ishar17
Summary: Grup idol yang terkenal, The Rascal yang terdiri dari tiga anggota, Oh Se Hun / Sehun sebagai yang paling muda juga banyak digemari, lalu Kim Jong In / Kai yang terseksi juga teromantis dari semuanya dan Park Chan Yeol / Chanyeol selaku ketua grup yang tergolong tampan dan populer. Mereka sangat popular.


'Tak disangka! Setelah berakhirnya konser, aku mendapat kesempatan untuk masuk ke backstage!' senangnya sambil menepuk – nepuk pipinya, seolah ini semua mimpi.

Ini hari pertama konser The Rascal dan Fey sangat beruntung mendapat kesempatan langka ini. Bertemu dengan The Rascal.

"Park Chan Yeol…" Ucap Fey yang terkejut sekaligus bahagia.

"Akhirnyaaa…Oh…..wooooow!" teriakan Fey membuat The Rascal terkejut ketika melihat hidung Fey yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Dia mimisan.

"Hey, kau tak apa – apa?" tanya Park Chanyeol bingung melihat kondisi Fey.

"Park…Park Chanyeol..!" teriaknya lagi dan hidungnya semakin mengeluarkan darah, lagi.

Chanyeol membantu Fey berdiri dan mereka memberikan pertolongan pada Fey.

'Sungguh baik hati.' Gumamnya senang.

" Maaf ya kalo tempat ini berantakan." Seru Kai.

'Sejak mereka debut, aku selalu mengidolakan Park Chanyeol, tapi ketika berada di dekat mereka, auranya terlalu hebat! Ini berhubungan dengan nyawa!' Pikirnya singkat.

"Hei. Apa kau mau kerja part – time saat tour ini saja? Ya sebagai pengurus kami." Tawar Sehun ketika keadaan sudah lebih santai.

'Ini mimpi? Ilusi? Bukan. Kenyataan! Soalnya aku mimisan dan sekarang pusing.' "Aku mau!" seru Fey semangat.

Hari kedua.  
Hari yang seperti mimpi dimulai, tapi… 'Hhh…Capek…' keluh Fey.

"Syukurlah kita minta tolong pada anak itu." Seru Sehun pada kedua Hyungnya.

'Semuanya…' Intip Fey melalui pintu yang sedikit terbuka ketika tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka di ruangan.

"Kalau yang lain terlalu galak sampai nggak bisa mainan hape. Gak bisa main dengan anak perempuan atau fans." Ujar Kai.

"Dia juga fans, jadi mau mendengarkan semua permintaan kita bukan? Lagipun Chanyeol Hyung juga salah. Pura – pura baik seperti pangeran tapi tetap menyuruh untuk melakukan semuanya." Jelas Sehun tekekeh.

"Bodoh! Idola itu penipu kan?" jawab Chanyeol singkat dan tajam.

Ahahahahahhahahahaaa….  
Tawa Kai dan Sehun pecah karna sebuah hal yang baru saja mereka bicarakan.

'Apa – apaan! Aku hanya dibodohi?!' kesal Fey.

"Kalian! Aku akan memperbaiki kemauan kalian!" Omel Fey yang langsung mendobrak pintu itu.

"Kedengaran ya?" Tanya Kai bingung.

"Kalian membodohi puluhan ribu fans di seluruh negeri! Terutama Chanyeol. Lihatlah!" Gertaknya.

-  
"Hape disita!" katanya menarik paksa hape mereka satu per satu – satu.

"Wahh sejak kapan?" bantah Sehun berusaha menyelamatkan hapenya.

"Dilarang main cewe!" Ujar Fey yang menghapus koleksi kontak nomor perempuan di hape Kai.

"Andwaeeeeeee..." rengek Kai memohon.

'Persiapkan diri kalian.' Batinnya kesal.

-  
"Park Chanyeol…Kim Jong In…Oh Se Hun…" panggilnya berulang kali.

"Kemana perginya mereka!" tanyanya bingung.

"Aish! Sudah kubilang, setidaknya makan dan minuman dibereskan sendiri!" Omelnya lagi sambil merapihkan semua yang berserakan dimana – mana.

"Fey itu fans kita kan ya?" tanya Sehun pada Kai, memperhatikan Fey dari ruangan yang lain.

"Aku rasa dia berubah menjadi seperti….." pikir Sehun, lupa akan kata yang tepat untuk Fey.

"Dia mendadak jadi Sparta!" ujar Kai ketus.

"Hari ini kami sangat tertolong karnamu. Anak – anak itu memang manja. Semangat ya!" Ucap staff lain pada Fey yang bekerja dengan baik.

Ketika barang – barang yang terlihat berserakan tadi cukup rapih, kini hanya tinggal merapihkan satu lagi, meja tamu yang bermandikan banyak majalah.

'Chanyeol. Saat bertemu pertama kali, kau terlihat sangat jujur.' Gumamnya, ketika melihat Chanyeol sebagai model cover di sebuah majalah terkenal.

Fey mengingat tentang hari itu.

'Teman di SMA yang baru, pasti berbeda – beda sekolah. Memulai untuk berbaur dengan mereka yang aku tak aku kenal. Hufftthh..'

"Ayo silahkan. Kami mengadakan acara jabat tangan untuk memperingati debut kami." Seru beberapa orang yang berjarak tak jauh dari Fey.

"Loh. Sepertinya kau sedang tak semangat?" sapa seorang lelaki ysng menghampiri Fey dan memberikan sebuah senyum ketika Fey menatapnya.

"Kau harus semangat!" Lanjutnya sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Fey, memberi semangat.

'Senyuman yang menyelamatkan aku saat itu, apakah juga bohong?' pikirnya membandingkan dengan apa yang kemarin dibahas The Rascal di ruangan mereka.

-  
"Gawat! Sudah larut. Pintu akan segera ditutup." Ingatnya setelah ia sudah selesai membereskan semua pekerjannya.  
Ia lari tergesa – gesa dan ia berhenti ketika salah satu ruangan yang pintunya terbuka, lampu juga musik yang masih menyala.

'Mungkin ada yang sedang berlatih di dalam ruangan itu.' Gumamnya menghampiri ruangan itu.

'Chanyeol? Wah, dia terlihat luwes tapi tariannya sangat bertenaga. Keren. Jadi ingin terus melihatnya.' Pikirnya senang.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang menyadari bahwa ada Fey di balik pintu ruangan itu, memperhatikannya.

"Mengintip? Mencuri foto ya?" tanyanya meledek.

"A..aku hanya kebetulan lewat. Setiap hari berlatih seperti ini?" Tanya Fey, mengalihkan topik.

"Sebagai idol. Aku gak ingin dianggap remeh. Aku ingin semua yang kulakukan sukses, termasuk akting dan panggung." Jelasnya singkat dengan senyum yang tulus.

'Ternyata senyumnya tak berubah ya.' Pikir Fey, mengingat pesan yang di sampaikan Chanyeol saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. "Membuatmu tersenyum adalah pekerjaan kami."

"Ayo ikut aku sebentar." Ajak Chanyeol, menarik Fey keluar dari ruangan.

"Mau kemana Yeol?" Tanya Fey bingung.

"Temani aku menghapal naskah." Jawabnya dan membawa Fey ke taman belakang gedung.

Srakk…

"Kamu, kenapa suka aku? Aku tak percaya kalau itu pandangan pertama."

"Ngg. Saat upacara masuk sekolah, berbeda sekolah dengan teman yang lainnya. Saat aku sedih, kamu menghiburku. Biarpun kamu disebut sebagai idola sekolah, saat aku mengenalmu, aku gak merasa kalo kamu seperti itu."

"Tapi usaha Chanyeol melebihi siapapun. Aku tahu itu." Ucapnya tanpa melihat naskah.

"Huh?"

"Eh, aku salah. Maafkan perkataanku." Jelas Fey yang salah tingkah.

"Hehehe…" kekehnya dan berdiri menyamakan posisinya dengan Fey.

Gusrak.

"Chanyeol?" Panggil Fey saat tubuh mereka semakin rapat dengan wajah Chanyeol yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

Chuuu ~~~

"Makasih…" senyumnya dan pergi begitu saja.

'Apa barusan? Aku baru saja berciuman dengan Chanyeol kan?' tanyanya bingung pada dirinya sendiri.

Hari ketiga.  
"Selamat pagi…." Sapa Fey riang pada semua staff yang ada di sana.

"Akhirnya hari terakhir konser ya. Ayo semangat!" tambahnya senang.

Siiinnggg…

"Ada apa?" tanyanya heran karna keadaan berubah menjadi sunyi.

"Hemm..Kesini sebentar.." Panggil Manager pada Fey yang langsung menghampirinya.

"Begini. Ini adalah tampilan majalah yang akan keluar besok." Ucapnya memberikan setumpuk artikel pada Fey dengan topik "Pertemuan rahasia Di Taman Saat Tengah Malam".

Fey terkejut bukan main saat melihat foto yang jelas – jelas adalah dirinya dan Chanyeol kemarin malam yang dimana mereka memang bersama malam itu.

"Memang kami yang meminta tolong padamu. Tapi kami tak mungkin mempertemukan kalian lagi setelah adanya artikel ini." Tegur Manager.

"Kami minta kamu berhenti." Kata Manager dan berita itu membuatnya hancur.

Fey sesegera mungkin meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa bertemu lagi dengan The Rascal. Namun, sore itu Fey tetap menghadiri konser hari terakhir The Rascal, ia memang sudah mempersiapkan tiga tiket untuk konser tiga harinya The Rascal dan untuk masing – masing tiket, ia dapat urutan paling pinggir sebelah kiri, ya setidaknya posisi itu cukup dekat dengan panggung dan ia masih bisa melihat The Rascal dengan jelas.

"Sebentar lagi konser The Rascal akan segera dimulai."

Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh….Wooooooooohhhhh….Yeaaaaaaaahhhh….

Konser itu berjalan dengan seru, asyik dan gembira. Dua jam yang dihabiskan bersama saat konser itu, belum mampu menguras tenaga fans disana. Mereka sungguh sangat bersemangat ketika berada bersama idolanya.

Disaat – saat konser itu akan berakhir, Fey merasakan perasaan aneh yang dimana itu adalah perasaan takut kehilangan dan sedih yang mendalam karna kesalahpahaman, ia seolah bangun dari mipinya.

'Betul. Awalnya memang berbeda. Aku hanya fans dan Chanyeol adalah orang terkenal di atas panggung.' Pikirnya, membuat kedua matanya menitikan beberapa tetes air.

'Tak bisa lagi untuk berbicara dan bertengkar seperti kemarin…Gak mau gitu…' isaknya keras, namun tak ada yang menyadarinya karna sound yang terlalu keras disamping itu juga teriakan para penggemar yang semakin riuh.

"Chanyeol…" Pekik Fey sekeras – kerasnya sambil menangis, menyadari kenyataan yang sekarang ini.

Greb…

"Ketemu!" Senyum Chanyeol ketika ia berhasil menarik lengan Fey dari antara barisan fans dan menggendongnya cepat ke atas panggung.

'Chanyeol… Dia siapa? Lihat kesini? Chanyeol…' Teriakan fans yang semakin gaduh yang melihat perlakuan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol. Kenapa?" Tanya Fey bingung.

"Apa maksudmu kenapa? Hey, aku tahu kau dimana, karna aku adalah idola Fey." Ucapnya lantang dan didengar oleh semua orang yang ada di sana. Ingat, michrophone Chanyeol masih setia bertengger di dekat bibirnya.

Fey dibuat shock dengan pernyataan konyol seorang Park Chanyeol itu.

"Aku hanya bercanda." ledeknya disusul dengan ciuman singkat di bibir Fey.

"Gyaaaaaaa….Nooooo….Wahhhh…..Jangaaaannnnn….." pekikan juga teriakan semuanya yang ada disana sungguh membuat kegaduhan yang terlalu memekakan telinga.

Glekk… "Ya…Yak!" seru Fey yang terkejut dengan sikap Chanyeol beberepa detik yang lalu.

"Nggak apa – apa. Tertawalah Fey…" Senyum Chanyeol.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa Chanyeol….. Tidakkkkk….. Huaaaaa…. Andwaeeeee….."

"Kalau tidak bisa membuat orang yang disukai tersenyum, dia tak pantas menjadi idola bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Fey yang wajahnya memerah.

"Ahahahahaha…kau bodoh!" tawa Fey dan memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…Chanyeol…Huweeeeeeeeee…"

Pagi harinya, media ramai membicarakan akan aksi chanyeol dan Fey di atas panggung kemarin malam. Sungguh membuat popularitas Chanyeol beranjak naik.

"Aku suka kesetiaan Chanyeol!" / "Ternyata mimpi orang biasa seperti dia, bisa juga ya menjadi kenyataan."

'Dengan diketahuinya kisah percintaan ini, popularitas The Rascal pun semakin beranjak naik. Semangat untuk tour selanjutnya.' Tutup media itu dengan kesimpulan yang memberi nilai positif pada The Rascal.

"Berakhirnya dunia ini memang susah untuk diketahui ya?" ujar Kai menilai tentang media yang asyik membahas kejadian panggung kemarin malam.

"Kenapa popularitas Chanyeol Hyung semakin meningkat? Cih.. Aku gak puas!" Kesal Sehun.

"Bukannya bagus? Manager dan Presiden Direktur kita kan senang." Balas Kai tak peduli dengan kekesalan Sehun.

"Huuhh, kau tak mengerti Hyung! Aku sengaja mengambil gambar mereka ketika mereka berdua di taman malam itu. Ingat saat kita meninggalkan dia berlatih sendirian? Sugguh saat itu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membuat rumor negatif untuknya. Mungkin aku atau kau akan lebih populer jika fans kesal dengannya." Aku Sehun.

"Mwoooo? Aishhh kau ini! Untung pebuatanmu itu tak diketahui manager atau fans lain! Hey dengarkan aku. Kau akan populer di waktunya. Jangan khawatir, eoh!" Nasehat Kai pada Sehun, si magnae manja.

"Baiklah Hyung." Jawab Sehun membenarkan nasehat Hyungnya.

"Hmmm, lalu Chanyeol Hyung dimana? Bukankah hari ini ada pertemuan ya?" Tanya Sehun mengingatkan.

"Oh…Mungkin sekarang dia hanya jadi idola seorang Fey saja, hahaha.." Tawa Kai menebak keadaan Chanyeol.

.Fin.


End file.
